All consumer products have inherent hazards. These hazards expose consumers to the potential of bodily harm. The degree of bodily harm varies with each consumer product. It is generally accepted that industry began warning employees of hazardous conditions in the early 1900's. Early WARNING signs were as simple as an “arrow” which was used to point to the actual hazard (FIG. 1). These early signs were crude at best.
In 1941, the first U.S. safety sign standard (ASA Z35.1) required manufacturers to use the signal words “DANGER” and “CAUTION” on signs with a short text message identifying the hazard (i.e., “HOT,” “HIGH VOLTAGE,” etc.)
In 1971, the Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) adopted the ASA Z35.1 Standard in their general industry guidelines in their new work safety standards. In 2002, the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) added the option to include symbols and content on the consequence of interaction with the hazard and how to avoid the hazard.
In 2004, the International Organization for Standardization (ISO) promulgated standards for “symbol-only” hazard warnings. In 2013, OSHA integrated the 2002 ANSI standards into its regulations.
Some products have very low levels of potential risk of harm. Other products possess significant levels of potential harm and risk. A chainsaw for instance, with its high-speed rotating, exposed chain, carries considerably more risk-of-operation than does a traditional hand saw.
The ability of a manufacturer to convey safety information on product-related hazards is crucial and critical to keeping consumers safe. Product related injuries and deaths related to consumer products lead to civil litigation which clogs the court system and subsequent legal tort awards drive insurance premiums for consumer products up resulting in higher consumer product prices.
Product related injuries suffered by consumers are always preventable. Misinformed or uninformed consumers, or those who receive inadequate product hazard warnings and product-use instructions are those most often injured. Current product warning labels, signs, tags, and the such are tedious to read and confusing at best. These consumer product warning labels have confusing themes and lack clear and concise hazard communication.
Manufacturers are faced with the inability of relate how to eliminate product related hazards without repeating the principle hazard, the consequence of interaction with the principle hazard and the signal word over-and-over for each hazard. This results in repetitive and long safety messaging. That messaging which the consumer quickly quits reading and abandons.
Products with multiple hazards and multiple hazard control strategies often present very cluttered and confusing warnings as redundant information is provided on the warning labels. A system which presents this information in a clear and concise manner is required and needed.
Modern product safety placards, labels, tags, etc. provide a single method for controlling or mitigating a hazard. For instance, if a product, such as a ladder possesses the potential of a user falling, hence a “FALL HAZARD” the hazard mitigation strategy is “Safety equipment required when climbing ladder.” While this single, lone fall hazard mitigation strategy provides some assistance, it does not address the many other strategies which could prove successful in preventing the “FALL HAZARD.” These may include: 1) reading the instructions for ladder usage prior to use; 2) inspecting the ladder prior to use; 3) installing ladder on firm, dry footings; 4) avoiding climbing during inclement weather; 5) securing ladder to that which is being climbed; 6) ensuring the proper length and style ladder is used; 7) etc.
Occupational hazard warning systems (i.e., safety signs, safety placards, safety decals, safety posters, tags, labels, etchings, embossings, stampings, etchings, etc.) first appeared in the early 1900's. As manufacturing methods and processes evolved, manufacturers and employers realized a need to communicate safety messages directly to employees as workplace accidents and mishaps became more frequent.
In the decades since their introduction, hazard warning systems have become the primary method and mode for relating and delivering critical safety information directly to employees and visitors in occupational settings. These inexpensive and affective tools provide a “safety message” in the immediate area where the hazard(s) are located.
The earliest of these hazard warning systems contained: one signal word such as “Danger” and one textual hazard message such as “High Voltage.” As industry recognized the importance of providing more information on the potential workplace hazards, more information was added and placards evolved.
Safety messaging has evolved in the decades since those rudimentary safety signs. Today, occupational hazard placards contain: one signal word such as “Danger,” “Caution,” or “Warning;” one textual message which depicts the nature of the hazard (such as “Hazardous Voltage”); one graphic (aka: “safety symbol”) which depicts the nature of the hazard (such as a hazard triangle with a lightning bolt); one textual message relating the consequence of interaction with the hazard (“Contact will cause electrical shock or burn”); and one textual message on how to avoid the hazard (“Follow the lockout procedure before servicing this equipment”).
Current warnings have also included DVD Videos, that have various disadvantages. Old inventory can have old video content, which means current safety and current warnings are not updated if a DVD or CD is included with the hazardous products.
Another problem with DVD and CD video is they typically are viewed only inside the home/building, etc. Another problem is that DVDs and CDs can break during shipping. DVD and CD formats are easily lost or misplaced, thus making it impossible for the end user and/or subsequent follow-on users to view the safety messaging contained therein.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.